


你不曾知道的事

by teacrane



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Family, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacrane/pseuds/teacrane
Summary: 晃认为父母不足够爱他，但显然不是那么一回事。
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Pearlshipping, SatoHika, 智光
Kudos: 2





	你不曾知道的事

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING
> 
> *全文原创人物视角
> 
> *部分的杰克/玛丽苏
> 
> *或许存在欧欧西等问题，若您感到不适请右上角小叉叉或尽快退出
> 
> *最后欧欧西与崩坏属于我，他们属于彼此

**《你不曾知道的事》**

我鲜少同他人谈起我父亲母亲的事。

我十九岁的时候放浪形骸，不怎么着家，在外面跟我的伙伴们逍遥快活。一次偶然，我与因公出差的父亲相遇了。我是真不知道他会出现在这里，否则进门的第一秒我会头也不回得转身就走。而事实上我也的确这么干了，在我从他身侧走过时看见的他脸庞上标志性的纹路。

他留意到了我，笑得温和。他像寻常人家的父亲那样笑着冲我打招呼。问我最近的旅行顺不顺利，问我怎么没跟家里联系？跟我说你妈妈很想你。

我看着他没有说话，毫不加以掩饰的话语令我们的父子关系昭然若揭。

我的同伴们皆因我们的那一层血缘关系惊讶到大脑当机。事后他们责问我为何从没提起过我拥有这么一位伟大的训练师父亲。我带着几丝埋怨的眼神看了他几眼却也没有开口讲话，直到被那些人缠得烦了才拿几句无关痛痒的借口忽悠了过去。无非是些不希望别人因我是他的儿子而对我产生什么多余的印象与偏见这类想也知道，想也理解的。

父亲坐在我们对面安静地听着我们的对话，直到我漫不经心地扯完犊子他才抬起头对我无可奈何的笑。我看着他的手指随着我的话语而轻动，却也只是微微地勾了勾咖啡杯的把手。而我的父亲没有多话，他在为我们付了账单并嘱咐了我几句后便离开了。我内心感谢他此时的体贴，可又在思绪的另一侧将一切视为理所应当一样。

我的同伴中有一位正以协调家作为职业目标的女性。面对我像挤牙膏般吐露出的话语，她似懂非懂地点了点头。那好似是理解，也或许只是无话可说后形似安慰的肢体动作。之于我而言那可有可无。我不需要这些。况且这世界上本身便没有什么感同身受与真正的理解。我低下头准备喝汤，坐在我身边的她突然地啊了一声，拍击了下我的肩膀。

那，那你妈妈？

她神色慌张，话语里却带着明显的喜悦。

你妈妈是，那位老师吗？！

她的反应确在我预料之内。毫无波动地。我点头肯定了她的猜测，却也没再说多余的话，只自顾自地低着头喝我的汤。

他们开始叽叽喳喳地议论起了我的家人，我的父亲母亲。可这与我并无关系，于是我撂下手里的汤匙，颇为无趣地观赏起窗外的夜景。

我的父母是极好的人，我从没否认过。但我同他们之间的间隙，也一直存在在那里，从未消失也从未减少。

事实来讲，我该是被奶奶与外婆养大的。幼年时我的父母常因工作将我同凉知子一起撒手给老人，直到我们该上小学，他们两个才像是良心发现一般将我们接回到身边。

但那也只是同他们生活在一起罢了，能够分给我们的时间依旧不多。父亲常年外出旅行，或为联盟奔波劳碌。母亲则是会居家的时候多一点，但也是频繁的出现在各种大赛与时装周的场合上。总得来讲，我们并不那么亲密。

父亲的精灵会常陪我们玩，母亲的精灵也会帮忙照顾我们。但这没什么用，父母终归是无可代替的人。我不满于此是常事，而凉知子总会一本正经地跟我说，阿晃，不要让他们为难。

是了。她是姐姐，便合该是一副懂事体贴的模样。而我不喜欢这样的生活，这样的父母，这样的她。于是我抗议，所以我不听她的话，也很少喊她姐姐。

当我十岁准备出发去旅行的时候他们倒是都有来送我，这是必然。一年半以前凉知子离开家的时候他们也是如此的。但在我看来，这不过也只是一种形式。

父亲让我加油，让我无畏失败与挑战。母亲则是祝福我一路顺风，叫我照顾好自己。

我觉得挺可笑的。他们从来也没教过我怎么照顾自己，也更没教过我如何不畏一切。而我的确也并不是一个有天赋，刻苦懂事，会审时度势的人。

我的训练师之路并不顺利。或者说，何止并不顺利，简直惨不忍睹。

那条路我走得艰辛，坑坑洼洼的路上我的身边也没有什么同伴可以互相照应。挑战的道馆馆主有些同我父母是旧识，有些也多少耳闻目睹过他们的光彩。我懒得与人叙述我们家那档子家务事，也不愿走他们曾经走过的路。

浑浑噩噩，我一个人在那条路上走了五年，连我自己也不知是如何坚持下来的。然后在第六个年头，在丰缘旅行的我遭遇了山体滑坡。

不顾山下老人的阻拦，我犟着一口气一定要在那一天翻越那座高山。之后谁都知道了，我被山神教导了面对大自然时要有敬畏心。

等再次清醒过来的时候我已经躺在了医院洁白的病床上，刺鼻的消毒水味熏得我难受。我半睁着眼侧了侧头，我看见我的母亲坐在床边低着头，正啪嗒啪嗒的掉着眼泪。

说句大逆不道的话，那时的我久违地感受到了愉悦。像是报复一般，我将发生在我身体上的一切苦难视作对他们内心最大的折磨。于是我没有出声，坏心眼地闭上了眼睛，听着她在旁边小声哭泣。

不知过了多久，等父亲来的时候我却有点装不下去了。我便轻轻地睁开了眼装作悠然转醒的模样。看到我清醒过来后他很惊喜，焦急之中带着小心翼翼。他凑过来问我有没有什么地方还不舒服，饿不饿，要不要喝水。

我没理他，用眼神示意他不要吵醒母亲。这并不代表我同母亲的关系就会好一点，只是我觉得作为男性我有义务要对家里的两位女士好上一些。

但那也没有什么用。想是担心我，在睡梦中也总在念叨着我的事。我的母亲很快便醒了。她同父亲一样，对从昏迷中苏醒过来的我嘘寒问暖，认真地聆听医嘱。三天后他们为我办了出院手续，带我回家养伤。之后也是听别人跟我讲，那次的他们请了很长很长时间的假。但我嗤之以鼻，不以为意。

从那日开始我变得比以前的话更少，也不如说是面对他们两个我无话可讲。我天天无所事事的在家不是睡觉就是发呆。凉知子也从卡洛斯跑了回来，母亲很没办法地看着她，父亲倒是开心得直笑，天天拉着她出去精灵对战。我同她的感情还是好上一些的，在我的追问下她才告诉我她丢下了一同旅行的同伴和马上要开始的比赛。

你傻不傻啊？

我点着她的额头凶她。

她却笑嘻嘻地冲我乐，说我要回家看我的傻弟弟啊。

我便懒得理她了。

凉知子回来后家里确是热闹了不少。我不擅长同我的父母交流，但她却不一样。她早上会让母亲变着花样给她梳理头发，白天又会跑去跟父亲外出垂钓，晚上则会一个人缩在厨房里捣鼓着奇奇怪怪的甜点。我的父母很吃这一套。

我有时会跟他们一起去果园摘葡萄。我的父母爱坐在竹椅上纳凉，凉知子却爱带着她大大的太阳帽一直跟在我身边。有时候她拿帽子给我扇风，有时莫名其妙地扣在我头上让我遮阳。

但更多的时候是我一个人躺在房顶的遮光板上看着他们在下面酿葡萄酒。我总爱眯着眼睛向下看，看他们如何恩爱，如何生活。

两个月后我的伤好的差不多，独自生活也不会有什么大问题。某日晚饭后父亲突然问我什么时候打算继续出发去旅行。我干巴巴地回答他说我哪儿都不想去了。他被我的回答噎了一下子，我的母亲正站在料理台旁处理水果，听到此处时也猛地抬起了头难掩惊异地看了看我。

凉知子坐在我身边一脸毫不意外的样子，她翻阅着母亲正任职的时尚杂志，一边依旧不停地在往嘴里塞着这个季度刚下来的樱桃。我是同她谈过这个话题的，我俩总喜欢等父母休息后一同爬到房顶上看星星。

不。她是看星星的，我是被硬拽过去陪无聊的她扯闲天的。

为什么呢？阿晃觉得，旅行不好吗？

母亲试探性地问我。

我继续干巴巴地回答她，没意思。

我觉得没意思。我并不知道我在做什么。我不像我的父母那样从小便抱有坚定不移的远大理想。也不似凉知子，以在这条道路上寻找自己为乐。我不曾知道自己想要的是什么，也不曾知道自己想要成为的是什么样的人。

照理说有着这样的父母，生长在这样的家庭不该如此。可事实的确是这样的。

我的童年不太美好，但也同一般人家的小孩子不太一样。

我和凉知子幼时的启蒙读物是大木博士——年轻的那个亲手绘制的，我家放着的宠物鱼是那位华蓝美人鱼养大后送我们的生日礼物。丰缘舞姬有时候会跑来找我们打游戏，卡洛斯的皇后有空也会来陪我们吃下午茶。还有合众的冠军大人百忙之中带我们出去玩，连不苟言笑的神奥冠军也会来跟我们讲主角是我们爹妈的冷笑话。

我从小见过太多位于金字塔顶端的那群闪闪发光的人，也就不觉那些天之骄子特殊，但也会特别明白他们的独道之处。

他们无一例外，皆闪闪发光。

那我是那样的人吗？

我不觉得。

读小学的时候，小刚常会替工作繁忙的父母来接我们放学回家。他是家中的常客，他总是会顺道带着我们去吃分店开到家门口的飞云冰淇淋，也会带我们去游乐场里坐云霄飞车，或是在市政厅前面的广场拿他特制的食物和时令树果教我们喂野生的波波。他还会带给我们一些精致的，有趣的，不多见的小玩意儿。凉知子很喜欢他，我也喜欢他。

他是父亲的老朋友，母亲也在早年的旅行中受他照顾。他们三个是关系亲近的挚友。每当我不满于父母的冷落向他抱怨时，他总是会笑得无奈又温和。然后低声跟我讲，别怪他们。

这曾令我无比挫败。当我以为我和他关系已经足够好，已经成为了无话不说的好朋友，我才将这些话说给他听。可最终他还是向着那两个人。

别怪他们。别怪他们。

小刚爱同我讲道理，但他通常是说不过我的。

这个时候他便会讪讪地在旁边小声呢喃，说我怎么一点也不像我父亲也不似我母亲。

那他们是怎么样的呢。他沉思一会儿，又笑着跟我说那两个人是不太讲道理的。我听着笑得不行，他们的确是不怎么讲道理。

不是的。

他纠正我。

与其说是不讲道理，不如说是更相信直感吧？

那算什么啊。我像是听到笑话一般拿尖声的质疑和取笑搪塞他。

他俩的确是没有你这么能说会道。小刚不介意我有时不怎么讲礼节的用词，我便也不再收敛我对那俩人的不满。

阿晃不觉得自己的爸爸妈妈很厉害吗？我指精神上的那种。

他强调。

我没回答他。而之后我也没再和他探讨这个话题了。至少对那时的我来讲，和那两个人不怎么像是好事。他们强大与否，是精神上还是物理上。那也都和我毫无关系。

在我向父母坦言我不打算继续旅行后我有整整一年赋闲在家。令我惊讶的是母亲一直留在家中陪伴我、照顾我。父亲除了必要的无法推掉的工作需要短期离家，平时也会按时按点每晚尽可能早的归家。我不知他们是否是私下谈论过什么，但他们再也没询问过我关于未来的打算。

凉知子在家住了一个月后倒是离开了，她丢不下她的同伴，她的旅行，她的梦想。但她也会隔三差五的寄回明信片，每周例行的视频更是从没落下过。

闲暇时父亲开始带着我出门钓鱼，母亲也会喊我一起去远足爬山。周末我们会一家三口去听音乐剧，也会去参观博物馆，或是陪收集灵感的母亲去欣赏艺术展。我们开始变得有些许亲密，像是寻常人家。

他们的确是名人，有时会被他们的粉丝认出来要求合影或者签名。更有夸张点的追随者会提出对战的请求。他们有时候会应邀参加，有时也会一口回绝。

我是不怎么看他们的比赛的，我从小抵触抗拒着这些。可如此半绑架逼迫似的观摩却也是让我被动地接受了很多。

比如离家那年他们所说的如何不畏一切，如何照顾自己也照顾自己的搭档。我好像是有明白了一点，但也只是一点。

也似乎明白了当时小刚跟我说的他们两个是不怎么讲道理的是怎么一回事。

父亲并非是什么偏好理论的战术大师，那不是他的风格。他的指挥时常会出现令人匪夷所思的地方却也让人眼前一亮。我大多时候并不理解，而我的母亲就会在旁边没有办法似的跟我讲，你爸爸就是那样的。

母亲总会一副没有办法的模样。但她本人其实和父亲也是有几分相似的。换句话说他俩半斤八两。她常爱说没问题，不论是面对因为忘记时间而烤焦的松饼，还是在赛场上千钧一发时发出的指令。他们总会讲不要放弃，要坚持到底。有时候反败为胜的翻盘机会就这蛰伏在苦战与僵局之中。

我偷偷跟凉知子讲，说咱爸咱妈有时候也太唯心了吧。她在电话那头笑得乐不可支，然后偷偷跟我发了封带附件的邮件，让我在家里没人的时候偷偷看。

附件过于庞大，我下了整整一夜。直到第二天用过早饭后趁母亲收拾庭院的时候我才有机会躲进自己的房间里偷偷看了起来。

那似乎是一系列赛事集锦的剪辑，因为年代久远有些视频中的人脸都有点模糊不清了。但我还是认了出来，那是我父母年轻时的模样。

从父亲第一个挑战的石英联盟，到母亲惋失桂冠的第一场豪华庆典。乃至各种各样，五花八门的小比赛。甚至连他们两个毫无默契可言的第一场双人赛都有。我是真的想不通凉知子哪里有的这么多闲工夫收集这些。

可我还是看了一上午，里面有时也会出现那些常来家里做客的父母的友人们。我兴许知道凉知子发给我看的目的是什么，她要告诉我，我们的父亲母亲从小便是那样的人了。

他们从无比稚嫩的孩童成长为如今这般受万人瞩目的模样，是在哪里改变了呢。

而凉知子要说的，大概就是他们的一切都没有改变过吧。

我又花了几天的时间把她发给我附件里的视频陆陆续续地看完了。期间小遥来家里做客，她邀请我的母亲去丰缘参加一年一度的豪华庆典担任评委。母亲很想去的样子，但她把视线转向我的时候眼睛里总带着恍惚与担忧的神色。

晚上小遥带我出去吃夜宵。而我母亲是从来不吃这些东西的，她爱美，晚饭后她通常是不怎么进食的。她站在庭院门口对我们挥手，笑着看小遥把我拐走去大吃大喝。

小遥对美食总有特别的执着，她常带我和凉知子去发掘未知的美食。这次她请我去吃了我们曾一致好评的文字烧，搭了梅子酒。她蓝色的眼睛里时而会闪过狡黠的光，跟我说阿晃别担心，我不会跟小光讲的。

其实跟母亲说也没什么，她向来对这些事情不怎么在意。我家有时候会用莓榴果酿酒，每当来年春天母亲就会从家里隐秘的地方把它们取出来。然后在玻璃杯底铺一层碎冰，有时用绿茶，有时佐上柠檬，将酒倾倒而出。

滋滋的声响里冒着火花，小遥将煎好的文字烧夹进我的碗里。然后喊我快吃，我点点头没有动筷子。我在等着她先开口，我其实知道她叫我出来的目的是什么。

大约也是看出我知道来意，小遥喝了口杯子里的东西。问我，阿晃喜欢待在家里吗？

其实不喜欢的。

但我也不知道出去该干什么。

我没回答她，只说你可以叫她去，她不需要留在家里照顾我的。

小遥愕然，然后苦笑着看了我一眼。然后才缓缓地跟我说，我不是那个意思的。也没有要逼你什么的意思。那都是你家里的事，我也管不着什么。

一顿饭吃到最后也没有什么意思，分别的时候小遥揉了一把我的脑袋，感慨，没有小时候好玩了。

我任由她揉了一会儿脑袋，然后站在家门口目送她离开。等我走进家门的时候，我的父母正一起坐在沙发上看电视。看我走进来母亲放下了正拿在手上的杂志，跑去冰箱里帮我取出了瓶父亲前些阵子去成都办事时带回来的哞哞鲜奶。

我放在这里了喔？快去洗澡。等出来就可以喝啦。

她弯着眼睛笑眯眯地冲我说。我点点头，说好我知道了。

我进浴室之前回过头看了他们一眼，撂下了一句我想了一路的话。

我想出去旅行了。

我说道。

不用想都会知道这句话会如何像是炸弹一样砸进他们胸口，也好若是石子掷进神事湖无波的水面。可撂下了那句话后的我却又灰溜溜地在浴室里耗了很久，可能客厅里的牛奶都不再凉了。出去的时候我希望他们已经去休息，至少是已经离开那里了。

可事实总不如我意的。他们还在，母亲在画自己的手稿。而父亲也坐在她身边安静地看着她画着什么。

我同他们道晚安，可连眼神都不愿交给他们。

愿意和我们谈谈吗？父亲递给了我装着鲜奶的玻璃瓶，试探性地对我建议着。

我应下了他们，看着他们因我的配合而长舒一口气。母亲同我说如果是因为小遥的话而改变了决定，是不需要勉强自己的。可我没有那么想，我一口咬定是我自己想要去旅行的。他们一动不动地看着我，最后再一次向我确定，是否真的要继续旅行。我点头肯定了他们的疑问句。不带一丝迟疑。

那很好。我的父亲这么说，对我开心地笑了起来。我知道这个人永远是最热爱外面那片无垠广阔世界的一个。那他对如此的我失望过吗？我不止一次的猜想着这个问题。

最终他们将我赶去睡觉，也同我确定了出发的日期。母亲说她会为我收拾好行囊，让我自己不要忧心太多。

剩下的几日我们过着同往常一无二致的平和日子 ，不太一样的是父亲开始向我传授旅行的经验。母亲在一旁听，有时候会加入我们，有时候会笑着敲打父亲，叫他不要教我一些奇怪的事情。母亲本人则是细心地询问我前几年的旅行中是否有出现什么不便的地方，我一一说与她听，她便也一条一条的记录下来。

出发的那天很快来了，早饭前我同凉知子进行了短暂的视频联络。她正在卡洛斯的密阿雷市做暂时的休整，通过她的镜头我可以看到远处的棱镜塔在阳光的照耀下泛着刺目的光。她刚结束道馆的挑战，向我炫耀刚刚收入囊中的崭新徽章。

我没同她说几句话母亲就凑了过来。她俩就这个季度新上的衣服鞋子和一些我听不懂的东西叽叽喳喳的议论起来。最后凉知子将我喊回了镜头前，又摆出了她那副姐姐的架子，嘱咐了我几句旅行时要注意的事宜。

我重新开始了我的旅行，带着父母时隔多年的祝福与为我打点好的行囊。

出发前父亲送了我一只皮卡丘。收过这份礼物的我并不太明白他们两人的用意。

我没说太多话，只简单地说了声谢谢。便学着父亲的样子把皮卡丘放在了我的肩膀上，与他们告别。

很多人同我说我与父亲长得很像。很久后母亲才悄悄地跟我说那时她仿佛看到了很多年前的父亲。

不知是否是出发前得到了他们的祝福加持，还是老天看我之前过得太糟糕，新的旅程倒是过得不错。我陆续收获了几个虽然目标不同，却可以一起同行的伙伴。

父亲送给我的那只皮卡丘似乎与之前我所得到过的宝可梦们都不大一样。它不惧怕我也从不抵触我的同时，它对什么也没有为它做过的我忠诚、友好，也报以十足的信赖。而我新的朋友们也无不包容着我性子里带刺的戾气，掏心挖肺也不计回报地对待我。我便也乐意用我的真心与他们相处。逐渐属于我的旅行也慢慢有了欢声笑语。我甚至也开始试着去享受这样轻松也开心的日子。

有时我想我大概也开始理解我父亲母亲对外界的热忱，但我依旧没有原谅他们的打算。如今心境似是平静下来，但非要说的话也只是时间过去太久，我不介意了。

和以前一样我依旧很少联络他们。以前我一个人孤零零地走在路上备受煎熬时都不愿打个电话回去寻求他们的安慰与支持，此时与可以交心的朋友们一起愉快旅行着的我更是分不出多余的心思与他们联系。

如今大家正一起征战合众联盟，刚结束飞云道馆的挑战并成功取得甲虫徽章后的我们下一站准备前往荒野名胜区，去拜访那座迄今为止已拥有两千五百多年历史的古代城堡。

前一晚我们如往常一样借宿在飞云市的宝可梦中心，也是在这里我们偶遇了我的父亲。

结束用餐后我们回到房间，他们一群人议论完我的父母又开始议论起了我。他们坐在同一张沙发上，目光直勾勾赤裸裸地一起看着我。然后压着嗓子小声嘀咕。

以前没有留意过。现在知道了就发现晃君和智先生长得真的很像啊。

是啊带着皮卡丘的样子就更相像了。

如此的评价令我暗暗在心里翻了个白眼。我生气地按灭了房间里的灯。没好气地冲他们喊睡觉睡觉。屋子里黑漆漆的，躺回床上的他们依旧意犹未尽地一起交流着我父母曾经的那些带着传奇色彩的事迹。并且开始七嘴八舌地向我询问起关于凉知子的事情。

如果没记错你应该还有一个姐姐？呐呐～她长得是不是和光小姐很像？求介绍啦——

我脑子里浮现出凉知子的模样，又闪过我父亲母亲的。我一时气急，便索性不理他们了。

托他们的福，我一宿没睡好，顶着重重的黑眼圈。清晨我们一行人整理好随身携带的物品准备出发，走到宝可梦中心门口的时远远地我就见到了正在和乔伊小姐说话的两个我过于熟悉的人影。顿时我眼前一黑，思考着跑路的可能性。

母亲及时地喊住了我，走到了我们身前。她颇为苦恼地看着我眼下清晰可见的黑眼圈，问我怎么这么大了还是不会照顾自己。

我那位以协调训练师为目标的同伴早已兴奋得难以自持，她代替我凑到我母亲跟前，叽叽喳喳地倾诉自己崇拜与喜悦之情。我的母亲似乎有些受宠若惊，她向来不是很会应付“粉丝”。最后我父亲同乔伊小姐告别后过来救场，跟我们说他们准备去古代城堡参观废墟遗迹，替博士采集研究资料。

那可还真是……巧。

显而易见的，我一个人不管怎么反对也难以敌众。我的同伴们无法拒绝一个可以和联盟冠军与顶尖协调训练家同行的机会。

我们乘坐摆渡大巴从飞云市出发，沿着四号道路向荒野名胜区前进。一路上的黄沙漫天与荒凉令我们无法将目光放在窗外的风景上。我同伙伴们坐在巴士前列，我的父母则坐在了我们的后方。

仿佛是能感受到他们若有若无放在我身上的眼神似的，我不自在极了。没有选择和父母坐在一起并一路无话的我终于令我的同伴们察觉到不对，他们小心翼翼地来问我。我压低了声音随便又扯了一些乱七八糟的理由搪塞了过去。

四号道路上随处可见的施工现场拖延了我们的进程，等终于随着巴士晃晃悠悠的节奏行驶到终点站，早已过了预想好的时间。我们迅速地装备好了防风衣与护目镜，开始了关于沙漠的探索。

沙漠中的漫漫黄沙让我们不得不放慢了继续的脚步，头顶上悬挂着的太阳倾泻着毒辣的光与热。有时能遇见一两个背包客，但更多的时候是我们一行人沉默的走着。

我不太乐意与我父母讲话，但也不知道我的同伴们是因为不好意思还是因为沙漠里的长途跋涉过于劳累也意外的没有和他们过多闲聊。

母亲倒是时不时会问一些关于我们旅行时的事情，那位崇拜她的姑娘会一一回复，并把那些我们旅行上的趣事说给她听。如此母亲便经常会把欣慰的目光放回在我身上，搞得我有些尴尬。

路上好像是走了很久，我们直到黄昏时才在方才遇见的背包客嘴里了解到了古代城堡距离此处的位置还要走上许久。对方建议我们趁黑夜未至尽早找个可以驻扎的地方停下来休整，等明天再继续前往目的地。

父母欣然接受了这个提议，带着我们一群孩子的他们显然也是怕遇到什么意外。我们迅速找到了一处沙丘，停下来准备安营扎寨。

晚餐大家吃得极为简单，母亲的火暴兽用温柔的火焰帮大家加热好了食物。等月亮爬上了云端，吃饱喝足后的大家坐在篝火前都放松了下来，开始向我的父亲母亲们展现起了真实的自我。

他俩总是很讨小孩子和年轻人的喜欢。真嗣家的两个小子都喜欢他们喜欢得不得了。凉知子试图跟不理解的我解释过，说你看他俩向来没什么架子，对我们也会尊重并报以宽容心。对了，还接地气——不像有些大人会摆着冷冰冰的脸。说着她露出了一脸仿佛恶作剧得逞般的笑，跟我说，你看嘛比如真嗣叔叔。我没说赞同她也没说不对，但心里隐隐觉得有些道理。

我裹着厚重的冲锋衣听他们闲谈。从父亲这些年无数次征战联盟的经历，到母亲成为顶尖协调训练家的历程。一时又聊到他们曾一起旅行在神奥地区的那段时日。我看着他们俩话到此处不自觉地看向彼此，平和的目光不约而同地撞在一起。

怎么说呢？其实也没什么好说的。就和你们现在一样。大家一起结伴旅行，给彼此尽可能多的支持罢了。

父亲苦恼的挠了挠头，断断续续地说着。时而把视线转向母亲，似乎是在求救。但母亲没有接他的话茬，只安静地抬起头望着沙漠里晴朗的夜空。他便只能自己磕磕绊绊地说了下去。

似乎是不太擅长于这个话题。结束了刚刚那一段话的父亲和母亲准备“离场”去散步，在询问过我们并得到太累了希望早些休息的答复后他们留下了几只精灵照顾并保护我们，就自己沿着沙丘的边缘往我们看不到的地方前行，只留给我们一个背影。

我们又一起玩了一会儿，为庆祝道馆挑战的胜利喝了劲爽汽水和果汁牛奶。我的同伴们陆续也一个个都真的累了，爬进了帐篷里睡下。我依旧一个人裹着厚重的外衣和母亲交给我的毛毯，坐在燃着火焰的篝火前面。我觉得他们回来的时候可能希望看到有人在等。

我的皮卡丘跟我坐在一起。我刚刚给它削了个苹果，它正啃得开心。我一边看着它鼓起的腮帮子，一边看着噼里啪啦燃烧着的篝火。没过多久我的父母回来了，他们看见我还坐在原地等着他们，嘴角和眉眼处都肉眼可见的微微向上翘了起来。

母亲走过来问我困不困怎么没有进去休息，等我摇头否认后她又问我那要不要和他们去个地方。我不好拒绝，只得点头称好。

我便跟在我的父母身后追着月光的影子向着这片沙漠更不为人知的地方走去。

沿着月光我们走了好一会儿，我发现远处的沙丘上好像零零碎碎散落着什么，等我们走近了才发现那是一截截的白骨。上面满是来自大漠黄沙的尘土，在月光的映衬下好像包着层雾蒙蒙的、柔和的外衣。

母亲独自在前走得比我们都远，她停下来蹲下身子用相机记录它们月色下的模样。父亲同我站一在起看着远处的她。

那是吼吼鲸与吼鲸王的遗骨。他与我解释，来自千万年以前。

这漫无边际的沙漠中居然藏着这样不为人知的宝物。我看着一直站在远方的母亲似是不忍惊醒这些宝可梦，始终与它们保持着一段距离。

她回过身子向我们挥手。等我们慢慢走到她身边，她才笑着拉过我的手问我，有没有觉得很伟大？母亲连声音都变得特别的轻柔，仿佛生怕吵醒了在这里沉睡着的这些来自千万前的宝可梦。

我学着她的样子蹲下了身子，看着这些一节节的骸骨。我想我可能明白母亲的意思。这里在千万年以前是无边的海洋，经由沧海桑田的变迁成了如今的模样。大自然的力量神奇玄秘的同时如此伟大，人类在那跟前渺小得如沧海一粟，如妄图撼树的蚍蜉。

我无端地想起了鲸落。也为这如此特殊的鲸落感到深深的震撼。死亡的鲸会沉入海底，它们那庞大的身躯终将会化为可供其他生物生存下去的养料。而在这里，无声的鲸落最终化为了沙漠里的道标。它们沉睡在沙漠深处等待着有人来探访世界的秘密，以及大自然鬼斧神工的魅力，仿佛倾诉着来自千万年前的故事。

我不由动容，神不知鬼不觉地向母亲询问是否可以把相机借给我让我拍照留念。她有几分惊讶，却也欣然将其拿给了我。

匍匐在沙漠的夜晚里冰冰凉的沙子上，我透过镜头看着这月色中的鲸骨。

这很浪漫。我不由自主地感叹。父亲向我解释这处鲸谷是不久前小茂带着科考队前来发掘到的，甚至还没有向外界公开发表。而他们此次前来荒野名胜区，其中也有一个目的是来亲自目睹这壮丽的景象。

母亲看着我拍下的照片连连赞叹，向父亲称赞我的构图。我独自一个人往前走，想要探寻鲸骨形成的道标的终点。我有时回头，能看见他们在月光下伫立在一起，看着远方的我继续往前走。我又如当年看凉知子发给我的视频时那样看不真切他们两个的面容，模模糊糊的。

沙漠晴朗的夜空上挂满了星。广袤无际的宇宙下是无垠的沙漠，无垠的沙漠里埋藏着千万年以前来自于海洋的馈赠。

生命真渺小啊。我又不觉感叹自然的伟大。但其实仔细想想，在时间的长河里，有什么东西是不渺小的？就连在此留下了残骸，告知了人类这里在千万年前景象的鲸在宇宙中也并非是举足轻重的存在。谁都逃不过时间的洗礼。

我好像走不到尽头，便又沿着还未被风带走痕迹的脚印走回了父母的身边。

喜欢吗？他们问我。

可能是我记忆中生平第一次的，我不带任何情绪地回答他们，我很喜欢。

母亲把相机再次交给了我，让我尽情留下自己想要的图片。我猜她可能是看出了我少见的热情。自然我不会拒绝，我坦然地接过后对着晴朗的夜空，无垠的沙漠，还有那些温柔的鲸骨留下了属于他们的时间定格。

他们看着我玩够了，才提出返程的建议。我们沿着原路返回，夜色与月光下我同他们走在一起，我总觉得我似乎放下了什么。

第二天我们按照计划前往古代城堡。母亲把相机交给我保管，笑着跟我说要我帮他们留下些好看的照片。我跟前一晚一样没有拒绝，欣然接受下了她的建议。

古代城堡早已被大漠的流沙所淹没，大家站在城堡门口无不叹息不已。我又想起昨晚所见的埋藏着无数鲸骨的鲸之谷，想本来时间就是这样的。它会吞噬掉很多东西，也会改变了很多东西。曾经的沧海都会在千万年间的时间长河中成为如今苍凉的荒漠。

待我的父亲母亲采集完一些残存的样本，我们准备离开，返回四号道路。回程相较来时的速度来说快了不少，一路上大家的话也变得多了起来。这次他们两人似乎是怕我们再因为他们的注视而无话，在巴士上坐到了我们前方的位置上。但可能是因为我多少的转变与旅伴们逐渐放开了的态度，倒是气氛活跃不少。甚至他俩的私人联络方式也被要了过来，这令我很不赞同的皱起了眉。

很快就到了分别的时候。我们准备向北继续出发，下一站的雷文市就在眼前。而我的父母准备回去飞云市，在那里的港口搭船返回关东。

在岔路口上分别的时候他们嘱咐我常和家里联系，又和我说了几句凉知子的近况，最后母亲把她的照相机留给了我。

喜欢就多拍一拍。妈妈等着你寄回来自己作品做的明信片。

对母亲的话我不置可否。

之后的我开始逐渐迷恋上了星空。连深远无际的海洋都会变为荒凉的大漠，有什么又能是不变的呢。我开始慢慢专注于人类未曾探索到多少边际的宇宙。我也开始像母亲建议的那样寄回去自己用镜头记录下的图片。慢慢我明白到她的用意，因为我也意识到了我对于用镜头定格下时间的热情。而她可能当时便看了出来。

我向我的父母表明了我的想法，屏幕那边的他们一脸不意外的样子，母亲甚至不动声色地转发给了我一封邮件。那上面是有名的某地理杂志发给我的邀请信，邀请我担任他们的特约摄影师。

一时间我有点不知所措。我可不记得我什么时候投过相关的简历。之后母亲坦承她早就把我当时在荒野名胜区拍下的图片拿给自己任职的杂志社同事看过了，那位同事前一阵跳槽到了那家发给我邀请信的地理杂志做编辑，第一时间就想到了我。

他们在屏幕的另一端一起建议我接下这份邀请函。能做自己抱有热情的事是天赐的幸运。在犹豫了几天后我接受了他们的建议。也是因为现在的我的确需要一份真正可以养活得了自己的工作。

我告别了一起同行的伙伴们开始了像我曾经那样的独自旅行。我也正式地离开了家，离开了我的父亲母亲，离开了凉知子。我有了我的生活，我的事业，我所要达成的事。

我同凉知子一样开始奔赴在属于我自己的旅途上，那是和我们的父亲母亲都完全不一样的征途。

我时常会想起那沉睡在大漠深处已幻化为道标的无声鲸落，和那晚站在月光之下望着独自前行着的我的父亲母亲。

我的心境随着走过了愈来愈多的大陆好像也变得不一样起来。我似乎不再执着于那些不变的事物，也渐渐地理解了幼时常年奔波在外的父母。有些东西无法两全，可他们一直在以自己的方式拼命爱我，只是那曾不是我想要的我便任性偏执地当作看不见。

于是我开始与他们和解，也接受了如今改变了的自己。

几年后凉知子远嫁神奥。那里是母亲的故乡也是我们无比亲切的地方。她嫁人的那天我难得地回了家，我看她坐在通往阁楼的楼梯上看着我。她穿着吊带裙，一头浓密的长发全都绑了起来在头顶。这是要套上婚纱之前的模样，我猜。

她的腿从阁楼上垂下来，在空中一摆一摆，却目光灼灼地看着我。她问我过得好不好，问我找到属于自己的道路了吗。我点头，走上了楼梯坐在她身边。

凉知子长得像母亲，她们有着同样犹如深海一般的深蓝色长发和灵动的眼睛。可性格里她似乎是像父亲多一点。

我未想过她活得也如此循规蹈矩，这样早便嫁为人妇。我曾淡淡地指出这点，然后收获了父亲与母亲都极为不赞同的眼神。婚姻又不是什么旅行的终焉。他们共同指正我。

凉知子同我坐在一起聊了很多，聊她的近况和她的旅行，以及她的丈夫与她的婚姻。约定的时间很快就要到了。母亲取出了自己当年穿的白纱。她用葛拉西蒂亚的花装点在了凉知子的头纱上，裙摆上则好似缀满了星。大家打趣这套白纱穿在母亲身上当年从神奥远道而来，今日又随着她的女儿返回了那片曾经拥有它的大陆。父亲看着穿上婚纱的凉知子有点恍神，我不知他是正沉浸在女儿要嫁人的失落之中还是回想起了母亲穿上这袭白纱的模样，也或者是两者皆有。

同父母将凉知子送走后我再次离开了家，年轻时的消极怠工转换成了我如今的急不可耐。之后我也不常返回关东，我过分热衷也着迷于追寻那片深远的天际。

之后通过我们不曾间断过的邮件和电话我了解到凉知子过得很好，她的丈夫过分宠溺也疼爱于她。而我的父亲母亲因逐渐上了年纪，再没有足够体力的他们终于停下了自己征服世界的步伐，开始将时间同精力一并投入在了慈善事业中。他们用多年来的积蓄建立了福利院和训练师学校，时不时地会去那里给孩子们讲述他们当年的故事。

他们为因各种状况而无法出发旅行的孩子尽可能多的提供了拥有自己伙伴宝可梦的机会，他们鼓励更多的少年去追逐梦想，给予他们可以实现目标的平台。

我回去探望过他们几回，年迈的他们不曾因我和凉知子的离开而忧伤过多。他们的生活依旧如年轻时一般充实有力，这两个人总能找到他们愿为之努力，为之奋斗一生的事情。

很多年后我的父亲去世了，正在卡洛斯采风的我因身处高海拔地区消息延迟，甚至没有来得及赶回去见他最后一面。

他走得极为安详，我的母亲在电话里让我们不必过于介怀。她语气平稳祥和，情绪里不见过于强烈的起伏。当我们都已放心，几个月后她却似是追随着父亲的步子，也与这个世界安然地挥手告别。我同凉知子一道回到关东，料理他们的后事。

又过了几年。我又再次回到了那个生养我的大陆，着手于我们老家的户主转移手续。我常年在外旅行，凉知子也久居神奥。我们那座位于关东的老宅闲置了很久，早已落满了灰。站在庭院外看甚至有几分的破败，根本看不出几十年前温馨美好的模样。于是当父母生前资助的慈善机构向我们提出了收购的意向，希望将其作为机构总部与小型博物馆进行修缮时，我们很快的便同意了。

停留在关东的期间，我暂居在那座堆积着关于我们无数回忆的房子里，收拾着我们一家曾经留下来的东西。少年时期的记忆伴随着漂浮在空气里的灰尘如同倾盆的大雨，毫不留情地将我整个人裹挟在那里面。我开始频繁地忆起旧时的事，有时会与凉知子几个小时几个小时的挂着电话，追忆我们过去一起生活在这里的种种往事。

等我整理得差不多，这里再一次恢复到以前那副欣欣向荣的模样。一天有电视台的人找上门来。他们同我说电视台想要做一档关于我父母的纪录片，希望可以请我参与。我问他们需要我做些什么。

对方许是没有料到我答应的如此干脆，磕磕巴巴地说不用那么麻烦，聊一聊属于你们家人间的回忆便好。

夏季的关东有时也会接连好几日的落雨，而那天却刚好放晴。我想这或许是个好兆头，便请他们到院子里坐，用母亲留下来的树果酒招待他们。

不时有夏风吹过。

庭院里有徐徐的花香，也有烂熟的浆果分泌出甜腻。家里又开始有野生的走路草和喇叭芽光顾了，幼时父亲和母亲会学着小刚的样子为它们削好洗净的苹果块儿。

我便又想起了很多年前。想起了父亲在盛夏的黑夜里蒙着被子带着我偷偷打电玩，想起了母亲在骄阳下陪我去寻找走丢了的小电狮。想起很多很多的事情，想起在寂静的博物馆里他们带我去聆听神奥的时空传说，以及他们跟我讲述的在他们旅行伊始时所遇见到的神话中的精灵。还有那些琐碎的，零零散散的，犹如草芥也如繁星，只属于我们一家人的曾经。

我鲜少同他人谈起我父亲母亲的事。

我缓缓地说。

可今天我不介意分享他们的事。

比如仲夏夜里的晴空，也比如漫漫无际的沙漠里的道标，以及他们漫长却也短暂的一生里所留下的那些无可比拟的财富与珍宝。

时至今日，我也常会想十九岁那年的我和他们一起在荒野名胜区度过的夜晚。月光下我们在大漠深处看的鲸落，苍白古旧的鲸骨似是它们给予大自然最后的无声的温柔。就如同他们这一生一样，用自己对宝可梦的热情与爱，给这个世界留下了或深或浅但绝对无法掩盖的痕迹与宝物。

-Fin-

*无声的鲸落最终化为了沙漠里的道标。此处借鉴微博上某位博主（@在下翩竹）转发时的一句话。

**以及一些文章内未提及但我有点想比比的小彩蛋（？）**

1、晃字日在上光在下，是由智光的名字拼出来的。而七月出生的凉知子的第二字取自小智名字中的另一部分。

2、文中出现的那件白纱是Salvia公主当年送给智光的新婚礼物。另外一说凉知子嫁的是真嗣家的小儿子，俩人是姐弟恋。

3、粗略地查过百科，吼吼鲸和吼鲸王在图鉴上能看出是真的远古前就存在的宝可梦物种，不过似乎它们可以在陆上活动？（别问，问就是我也很震惊

**Author's Note:**

> 文章选题智光百题其八十九【鲸落，下一代，旅行重启】。之所以最后才提是不希望三题一开始就摆出来影响阅读感官。
> 
> 最后谢谢您看到这里。智光真的最棒了，爱他们一万年。
> 
> (真诚建议各位去看一看沙漠里的鲸，真的很震撼


End file.
